The present invention generally relates to roofing and more specifically to a roof shingle stripper, grinder, and blower.
It takes many men to remove the shingles from a roof, and it becomes a very messy job on the roof and ground being a costly project.
It would be desirable to have a device for removing shingles from a roof.